The present invention is related to containers for transporting heated food, particularly pizzas, hamburgers and more generally fast-food products.
These food products, purchased in a warm condition at the production site and then transferred to the place where they shall then be taken, are subjected not only to progressive cooling but also to contamination by the steam generated by themselves and then condensed following cooling.
The transporting containers presently used, traditionally consisting of simple cardboard boxes, are all affected by the above-referenced drawback, whereby the organoleptic characteristics of the food products housed therein are more or less lowered, often without any chance to be restored not even by subjecting the foodstuffs to further heating.
Moreover these known containers formed by cardboard boxes are affected by encumbrance problems, whereby they are normally provided in a flattened transport and storage condition: at the time of use these containers are then brought to an erected condition for receiving the food products thereinto. This operation may be uncomfortable and involve loss of time.